You Still Have My Heart
by Chibi Vongola
Summary: No matter what Kaito did or said to hurt her. She still loved him and would do everything in her power to protect her. Even if it meant him hating her or her dying. Character Death FemShinKai


No matter what Kaito did or said to hurt her. She still loved the man and she would do everything in her power to protect him. Even if it meant for him hating her or even her dieing. Character death. FemShinKai

"Kaito, I'm home" A soft gentle chime like voice said and the owner daintily stepped into the living room. Standing in the middle of the lonesome room was her boyfriend, Kuroba Kaito. "Shinichi, we need to talk." He said in a calm but secretly angry voice that his small lover picked up.

Her shimmering blue eyes widened and she nodded slowly. She put her bag down and then… it happened. The worst day of her life. The biggest misunderstanding of her life. It was the first time she had ever wished she never came home.

"How dare you cheat on me!" He growled furiously at her, his eyes flashing with anger. She flinched, she didn't and wouldn't cheat on him. "K-Kaito I didn'-" "Don't play dumb with me. I know how much time you spend with Hakuba! I sit at home waiting for you but your just of playing with Hakuba all the time. You were still my faithful Shinichi a few months ago but now that it's a few weeks before my birthday you decide to cheat on me. How dare you!" He interrupted her and ranted, not even giving her a chance to explain.

"K-Kaito l-let me e-" He growled at her and took a step forward before doing something he would've never done before, he hit her. She went stumbling backwards, holding her red cheek as he paused there. His offending hand still raised.

"You've been away on work for so long sometimes you don't get back until midnight. I bet you've been having affairs on people haven't you! You go out at midnight and call people all the time." He snapped at her and she just tried to focus on her shaking hands and beating heart, fearing it would stop as worry, disbelief, crushed hope and fear seeped into it.

"I know you've been cheating on me. You probably don't even love me. Well I've had enough Kudo-san. I hate you, get out of my life, I never want to see you again!" He shouted and she flinched. Tears prickling her already watery blue eyes. She stood up shakily, as he panted from his outburst.

She wordlessly picked up her bag and without even looking back she walked out the door. However, at the door she didn't look back but said a few words that would haunt Kaito forever.

"I wish you happiness" And she dissapeared. Out of Kaito's life just as he wished, leaving only a prewritten letter and a small fancy bow with the words, 'Happy Birthday Kaito, My One And Only Phantom Magician'. No one told Kaito where she was, the people who knew were Ai, Asage, Hattori, Ran, Shinicho's parents, Kazuha and two last unexpected people, Kogoro and Eri.

She wasn't seen until two weeks later there was a newspaper article saying that 'The Famous High School Detective Kudo Shinichi Is Moving To Italy'. Those papers were wrong though, she went to Italy to catch a plane to London where her parents were happily waiting for her.

Ai and everyone else was sad to see her leave but happy to see her move on from her tradigy. She promised to send them letters and headed off.

3 years later.

Ayumi, Mistuhiko and Genta were now 9 and Ai, Ran, Kazuha, Hattori, Kaito, Hakuba, Akako, Aoko, Sonoko and Sera were all 19. Shinichi, despite her hight was actually a year younger then everyone and was 18 now.

Kaito didn't know why he was heading to the airport but when he did he saw Shinichi. Her natural beauty stood out in the blades of golden sunlight as her pale cheeks were illuminated by the golden torch they called a sun.

She wasn't smiling though, her face seemed set with very few emotions, mostly stotic. Her father, who didn't look one year over 21, was standing next to her with a hat and sunglasses.

Sighing, he turned and walked home, he needed to help his mother with something.

Shinichi smiled at her father before running to Ai's house first. Knocking on the door she immediately hugged her best friend and was hugged back with just as must glowing passion. "I missed you Ai-chan" She said, buried into her friend's shoulder and Ai had her face in Shinichi's hair. "I missed you to Shinichi-baka" She whispered with fondness coursing through her voice.

Shinichi visited each one of her dear friends. Each time gatting a sinilar yet different reacting. Ayumi, Kazuha, Ran, Ai, Sonoko, Akako, Aoko hugged her for a long time before the all let her in for a chat and tea. Hattori, Genta and Sera hugged her briefly but it was filled with emotions before letting her in and laughing about jokes. Mistuhiko and Hakuba hugged her tightly before letting her in on what's happened.

Kaito didn't get a visit as she followed his wish, get out of my life and stay away from me.

2 weeks later

Kaito was going to do another KID heist and Shinichi felt the need to go. She somehow felt it would be the last time she went but it would be worth it.

Glaring softly at the inspector who pulled the soft skin of her cheek to see if she was kid. "Nakamori-keibu, 5 more minuets" She softly reminded the man and he nodded. Fondly panting her head before watching her head to the roof, for what reason, he did not know.

Shinichi sat on the railing, the wind blowing her soft hair backwards. Gazing at the hidden gem on her neck, she smiled. It was a good idea. She held it against the bright gaze of the moon and gasped, it was somethung she knew Kuroba-san or Kid-san was looking for. It was Pandora, it certainly fit i's name. Rainbow shard. She quickly clutched against her neck she looked down.

She waved at Takagi and Satou and got a wave back. She was very high but they could make her out with the binoculars. '3…2…1...' she counted in her mind, at one a poof appeared behind her. "Konbawa Kid-san" She said with out turning, he said nothing but did seem to notice how much fun everyone was hsving at his little animal tricks.

"Before you say anything though…" Shinichi said in her usual stotic voice, she spun and landed on roof. Her usual bright blue eyes had a dull look to them and she was smaller and thinner then he had ever seen. Taking out a gun, Shinichi loaded it. "We have to do something" She finished and aimed the gun behind her on the railing. She fired, a man fell, unconscious, onto the cold roof and she fired twice more and 2 more men fell onto the roof. Fast asleep.

"There you go" She said and running towards him he prepared to get away when she grabbed him and smiled. Time seemed to slow down when she kissed his delicately on the mouth befre his vision was filled with red. His vibrant purple eyes widened, she had just taken a bullet for him.

Handing her gun to him, she fell. He caught her and she chuckled weakly. Raising his hand, Kid shot the other man who shot Shinichi and then looked down. She was bleeding from her stomach. He quickly applied pressure to the wound when she shakily grabbed his hand.

"H-Happy Birthday K-Kid no K-Kaito. Here's y-your present" She said, coughing out more blood as she tried to persuade her to stop talking. She handed him the jewel and shakily forced his to look at it in the moonlight. It was pandora, it went from a crystal white to a rainbow of colours, it went from red-purple-blue-green. Her put it in his many pockets and focused on saving Shinichi.

"Come one don't do this Shinichi" He muttered and tore his cape to make a makeshift bandage. "K-Kaito, I need y-you to r-read *Cough* the letter I wrote 3 years ago with the present I gave you" He nodded, tears falling down and she smiled, her beautiful smile that he got everytime he would wait for her to come home.

"I-I will… I promise" She started coughing and reached up a hand to cup his cheek. "N-Now now, n-no crying. I need you t-to be h-happy, ne?" He nodded, stopping his tears enough for him to kiss her forehead with out her knowing he was crying.

"Y-you were happy, r-right?" She said, her voice growing weak and soft. "I was very happy Shinichi" He wasn't but he knew she needed this. "I'm glad. H-hey can you d-do me a *Cough* favour? " "Anything, Shin-chan" He whispered, using her nickname.

"Smile" He looked at her, shocked for such a simple request but looked straight at her blue eyes and put all he happy moments he had with Shinichi into it, her eyes started to close but she still gave him one of her happiest smiles and both of them had crystalline tears flowing down their faces.

"I-I Love You K-Kaito" Hse said with her dying breath and just before she faded, her favourite words were heard.

"I Love you Tantei-chan, I love you… Shinichi"

End~

Kaito's Note From Shinichi Down Below.

Happy Birthday Kaito!

I'm sorry I've been going out a lot and been calling a lot of people but I was setting up special birthday surprise for you. Hakuba and I have been convincing Nakamori-keibu and Megure-keibu to allow us to use an isolsted area for the grand surprise.

Aoko, Akako, Ran, Kazuha and Ai have been setting this up without you knowing for weeks. I had to go meet people for the surprise and I figured since they were rich people I would dress nicely before going. They helped me since they owe me a favour I got them to rent a country Villa and made sure if you got sick and couldn't come they could get back all their money.

The girls and I set up the food, wine, games and lists of pranks for you. The boys have been doing the trips back and forth, we had to give them exchange they said but with an icy glared they went quiet. Just kidding, I gave them 1 week tickets to a seaside esort with 1 extra guest and I was going to take you there but stay on the beach. People can't fish and there are hardly no fish sightings because it's a dolphing beach!

I hope you'll forgive me for going out late. Well the box I gave you is something I made myself.

Love Kudo Shinichi

Inside the box, was a necklace, made with a piece of pandora. It was out of power since the power was in the larger piece but it still shined like a rainbow under the moonlight.


End file.
